


Helpless

by OnceAndFloral



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Michael is mildly high, School Dances, Songfic, also jeremy's the new kid, au-no squip, deere, fairly self indulgent, jake is way too smooth for his own good, jeremy is screwed tbh, kind of, michael is a great wingman, mild panic attacks, subtle hints at allergies Jeremy, the song is Helpless from Hamilton if you're wondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndFloral/pseuds/OnceAndFloral
Summary: School dances aren't exactly the best place for kids with social anxiety, especially ones that are new to the school. But Michael isn't about to let Jeremy shut himself in for the night.





	Helpless

“This was the worst idea.” Jeremy mumbled, burying his face in his hands. He pressed his back into the wall, feeling the music on the other side of the wall from the auditorium thumping along his spine.

“No, dude! It’s fine! You’re going to make some new friends and it’s going to be great!” Michael grabbed his hands, bouncing on his heels. “Okay?”

Jeremy took a deep breath. “Okay.” 

It was a school dance, which Jeremy had never really been comfortable with, but being a new kind in school made things absolute hell. He was grateful Michael and Jeremy’s parents had been friends despite living in different towns, albeit ones right next to each other, so when he transferred over he at least had _one_ friend.

Of course, social anxiety prevented him from getting any new ones. Thus, Michael suggested going to the school dance to try and socialize. While he had originally agreed to this, Jeremy now regretted ever letting Michael drag him out to this.

He let Michael gently tug him into the auditorium and panic instantly seized his spine. The music was pushing against him uncomfortably, heat emitting from the bodies of the surroundings students making it difficult to breathe. His eyes felt dry from his contacts and he felt almost naked without his regular blue cardigan, traded instead for a button up. He should have brought his glasses. But he didn’t want anyone to make fun of him.

“Just _breathe_ , Jeremy!” Michael grinned. 

“Easy for you to say, you’re probably high right now.”

“Guilty, but that doesn’t mean you can’t have fun! Also, on that first thing, people fucking like me when I’m high, so there.”

“That’s because you’re all bubbly! It’s impossible to dislike you when you’re high, you’re like a puppy!”

“Aw!” Michael’s smile widened. “Thanks!”

Jeremy sighed. “I wasn’t trying to be…” He was cut off as Michael waved around his arms and shushed him.

“Take On Me just came on!” Michael was already swaying to the beat, a dreamy kind of look on his face.

“Oh my god, you nerd.” Jeremy laughed.

“You’re noticing this now?” Michael tugged Jeremy a bit further from the wall. “Dance, Jeremy!”

He giggled nervously, inching away from Michael. “Yea, no. I look like a flailing bird when I dance, dude.”

“Well, you’re not going to learn how to dance by _not_ doing it dude.” Michael’s movements became a bit more exaggerated as the song started picking up. Jeremy laughed. Michael was obviously making his dancing more clumsy to make Jeremy feel better, but hey, at least he was trying.

Songs cycled through the playlist the school had set up. Laughing at Michael’s dancing made the whole thing a lot easier, but there was still a knot of anxiety settled in his stomach. Some kind of peppy Broadway song came on, probably suggested by that girl who really liked theatre. Christine? That was it.

“Looks like some people are late to the party.” Michael hummed as a group of students shuffled through the door, laughing and shoving each other. Jeremy glanced over, nervously studying them. A flash of red caught his eye and he caught sight of the tallest kid.

Jeremy felt his heart explode in his chest.

Okay, maybe he was overreacting, but holy shit, was it even legal to have a smile that pretty? He’d never even see someone pull off frosted tips before but somehow this guy managed it. Jeremy fumbled to grab onto Michael’s sleeve. 

“Jeremy, what’re you-?” He followed Jeremy’s eyes, pure joy crossing his features. “See something you like?”

“Who’s the kid in the red jacket?”

“Jake? He’s one of Rich’s friends.” Right. Rich, Michael’s closest friend in school besides Jeremy. “Holy shit, dude, are you-”

“N-No!” Jeremy shrieked, thankful now for the loud music. “But…” Deep breaths, Heere. “This-this one’s mine.”

Michael’s face switched to a somber expression. He nodded once before turning on his heels and making his way across the room. The knot of anxiety turned into a rock. Oh fuck, what was Michael doing? Jeremy’s mind pulled up thousands of possibilities at once. Shit, shit, shit, shit….

Before much else could happen, he saw Michael walking back with Jake in tow. They were saying something, but Jeremy couldn’t hear it over the music. Michael stopped in front of Jeremy, an overly proud expression on his face. “This is my friend.”

“Uh…” Apparently Michael wasn’t going to introduce Jeremy himself. “Jeremy Heere. It’s n-nice to meet you.”

Jake raised an eyebrow. “Heere?”

Michael shoved his arm. “He didn’t choose his last name, dipshit.”

“Pft, yea, I get that it’s just weird!” _Oh shit._ There was that smile again. Jeremy felt the pieces of his heart fucking melting in his chest. Holy fuck, he couldn’t do this.

“I’m kind of new around here.” Jeremy grinned nervously, picking at the sleeves of his button up.

“I kind of guessed so, I probably would have noticed someone as cute as you around school.” Jeremy felt all of the blood rush to his face. This guy, who was basically fucking Adonis, was _flirting_ with _him_.

Michael smirked. “I’ll leave you to it!”

No, no, no, wait, Michael was _not_ about to leave Jeremy high and dry. What was going to happen when he screwed this up and was left alone in a sea of swaying teenagers? And Jeremy didn’t want to mess this up but without Michael’s help-

“Hey, uh, Jeremy, you doing okay?” Jake hesitantly placed a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder. “You’re kind of freaking out there.”

“I’m-I’m sorry.” Jeremy winced at the weird noise that he made after speaking. “I’m just not used- I don’t do this very much.”

“It’s fine, dude.” Jake smiled warmly at him, causing his knees to go weak. “If it helps I can stick around you for the night.”

“Oh, nonononono, you don’t have to do that, you probably have other people you were going to hang out with!”

“It’s totally chill. To be honest, I’d probably be lucky to hang out with someone as cute as you tonight.”

Oh. Wow, that was… Jeremy heard himself make a small squeaking noise. His hand went to twist around his medical bracelet. At some point his heart had pieced itself back together because now it was racing in his chest. “I don’t-don’t really know about all that.”

“Guess what, beauty’s in the eye of the beholder..” Jake grinned. “If you’re feeling up to it later, will you do me the honor or a dance? I mean, it is a school dance after all. It’s what they’re made for.”

Oh dear fucking god.

Jeremy was absolutely helpless.

**Author's Note:**

> Hot damn I love these kids. I might make another bit to this with the next half of the song. I was just listening in the car and I was like "DEERE" So now here this is.
> 
> catch me on tumblr as latenightbutterfiies !  
> Kudos are always appreciated and comments essentially make my week!


End file.
